Topaz
The Topaz is the talisman of the Del and holds the center medallion on the Belt of Deltora. Power The Topaz has several powers relating to the mind and spirits. It "protects its wearers from the terrors of the night", presumably meaning that it calms them, and sharpens and clears the user's mind. The latter has been displayed by Lief numerous times, wherein he used the topaz to assist in solving riddles and puzzles. It also "opens doors to the spirit world", which allows people close or related to the wearer of the topaz to manifest themselves. The Topaz is at its strongest during the full moon, a fact Lief used to his advantage when he attempted to destroy the Shadow Lord's crystal. When all the people of Del are concentrating their thoughts on Lief during a full moon, Lief is able to hear their thoughts and uses them to spur him on. The Topaz can also strengthen topaz dragons and wake them from the dragons' enchanted sleep. Discovery As foretold by the fortune telling stones of the Torans, fire and water wreaked havoc on the Land of Dragons. Afterward, the land gave each tribe a gift, a stone of power from the depths of the earth. The Topaz was the gift to the tribe of Del. History The Topaz was the talisman of the Del tribe and the fourth gem Adin set out to acquire, despite starting his journey in Del. He returned to claim the gem after obtaining the Lapis Lazuli, dressed in Mere clothing and wielding a bow and arrows, which made the guards of Del's gates mistake him for a lord from overseas. Adin introduced himself as the "Archer of Azzure and demanded that the citizens of Del be summoned so that he may speak with them. Once everyone was gathered, he told them of the belt he was constructing and asked that they follow the example of the Jalis, Dread Gnomes, and Mere and grant him the Topaz. The members of the city council, entranced with the rest of Del by the supposed stranger's majesty, began debating who would have the honor of bestowing the gem to him, but a young girl recognized Adin. This girl, Violet, was confused as to why the people were calling him by a different name and asked him why he left. The crowd was enraged at having been tricked, but Adin managed to hold them back for a moment. Master Gabb, one of Del's council members, lashed out at him verbally, belittling him as a "dirty-faced blacksmith". Adin pointed out that his reaction was the reason that he came as a stranger, and again asked them to consider his request. He earned the people's support, and added the topaz to the belt. The Topaz later assisted Adin in obtaining the Opal. During a full moon, the gem's connection to the spiritual plane allowed the spirits of his ancestors, Liza, Dodd, and later Opal the Dreamer, to appear and help him. ''The Forests of Silence'' The Topaz was dropped somewhere in the Forests of Silence, where Gorl found it and set it into the hilt of his sword. As Gorl doesn't seem to like leave his hollow, the topaz preseumably landed near the center of Mid Wood. The Topaz was instrumental in recruiting Jasmine as, after Gorl was defeated, a vision of her mother, Anna, appeared and convinced her to join Lief and Barda. It was the first gem the trio found on their quest. Trivia * The Topaz was used the most out of all other jewels. * The Topaz symbolizes the Del Tribe * The Topaz was the symbol of Adin`s home tribe, and was the fourth jewel to be placed on the belt by adin, and the first to be fitted by Lief. * The Topaz was at first considered by Adin to be put in first, but it was decided against. The Topaz was however guarded by a Jalis who were the first to give their talisman to Adin, and was the first to be recovered. * The Topaz was the jewel that was away from the belt the shortest. * The Topaz's tribe Del, and the amethyst's tribe Tora together make the word "Deltora." The T in Topaz is in the exact middle of the word. Category:Gems Category:Objects Category:Magic objects Category:Del (tribe)